How to say I Love You
by 22671991
Summary: So I have no idea where this came from. Kitty and Rogue. Strangest pairing ever. And probably the most adorable.


Blame 4chan.

Behold! My first ever...well I keep calling them vignettes but whatever, outside of animé-land! A thousand words to say "I loved you."

* * *

They were alone again. Alone in the little wooden box they both called home. The early evening sunlight filtered in through half-drawn curtains, golden and shimmering, a soft breeze wafting in to send a pleasant chill about the room, and all the other romantic stuff.

Romantic. The word springing into her head like that surprised Kitty. It really wasn't the sort of situation one might call romantic.

Her roommate, the girl whom most called Rogue, was at that moment perched on a chair she had pulled up to the side of the bed. She sat right on the edge of the seat with her chin atop her hand, elbow on knee, one leg folded over the other. It was a pose she had mastered over short months of practice, somehow mixing an innocent naivety with her own previously neglected sexuality. She looked part attentive student, part seductress. Especially the eyes.

Kitty couldn't look. She pushed her face into the pillow beneath her in an attempt to stop the heat rising in her cheeks. For all that Rogue could be a shy, self-conscious young girl at times, at others she could put incredible force into a single glance. Moreover, as the years passed, it seemed the former was gradually waning as the latter came to the fore in full.

"Does Bobby know you use your birthday present to tie girls up?"

Well that was a bad move. What was meant as a feeble attempt at a joke turned out a disaster. No sooner had Kitty finished than she suddenly felt the urge to bury her face in her pillow again. This time, maybe all the way in.

"I was…I didn't mean it like that," she mumbled without raising her head.

No reply. No reply was usually not a promising sign.

"M'not made of glass." Rogue's voice was soft, but low, less troubled and more plain hesitant. That was good. "Least, not 'ny more." A leather gloved finger on bare skin, light as a feather, sent a shiver up Kitty's spine like it always did. How did she know all the right spots?

"Yeah, well…" Kitty was still mumbling. Now it was her embarrassed mumble, instead of her "I did something wrong" mumble. "Maybe…maybe I liked it when you were…"

That threw Rogue for a loop. It didn't stop her finger from wandering up the length of her roommate's gloriously nude back, though. That was almost instinctual now. Clearly feeling a need to explain herself lest the conversation they weren't quite having get completely out of hand, Kitty lifted her head up just enough to make eye contact, if only intermittent, and spoke again.

"I'm just saying that…m-maybe I enjoyed…in some way…y'know…" Kitty rarely stuttered. "Back then, nobody could touch you. Nobody in the world. Is…is it bad that I found something appealing in that?"

"Think tha's human nature, sugar."

That made Kitty tremble ever so slightly. Calling her that always made Kitty tremble. That and…certain other things Rogue would never be telling anyone.

"I didn't mean to bring it up, you know that. But it's hard not to keep…measuring myself against my…predecessor, you know?" The nervous, slightly confused face Kitty made at that moment said everything that needed saying. Maybe she hadn't Rogue's crippling (and fortunately, now past) lack of self-confidence, but she didn't seem all too good at putting her emotions into words. Actions, on the other hand…

"I ain't gonna compare you to him, ever. Wouldn't be fair t'anyone."

Rogue's voice had slipped down right into sensual. She hadn't even noticed. Every time they talked in private, it was like she always ended up in the same place. Like the girl brought out something buried within her that just wanted to stroke and whisper and be sexy-yet-soft for as long as she could. And something had just slipped by that shouldn't have.

"Before I got th'cure?"

It was a good thing Kitty had her nose in the pillow again, because now she was red from her forehead to her collarbone. She just made a sound in the affirmative and then fidgeted, twisting her hands about in their bindings, letting the sensation of silk wound about her wrists take her mind off the fact that she was completely naked and helpless and had just inadvertently revealed something nobody needed to know.

Nope, not working.

"…_you have Rogue and…"_

She'd felt uncomfortable just with the tiniest slip even back then. Now, downright letting it out like that, at such a time…

"Really, it's silly if you think about it." Now she was babbling, as she did occasionally. It was a sign that she was about to pop and didn't want to. It was a signal Rogue never failed to take, and always delighted in the result. Leather fingertips over the marble smoothness of Kitty's skin, making their way from the base of her spine all the way up to those limber shoulders.

"I thought I was gonna lose him to ya. Shouldn't a'worried."

Kitty Pryde wasn't taking any more. She was beyond coherent dialogue. Her repertoire had been reduced to breathy little gasps and almost-moans, music to Rogue's ears. Off came the gloves, at long last.

"Marie," the bound girl finally managed to gasp, sandwiched between an erotic little squeak and a low, shuddering groan as velvet lips caressed the lobe of her left ear.

"I love it when you say mah name, sugar."


End file.
